OH MY CRUSH!
by parkchu
Summary: "Terkadang aku sangat senang saat kau membuat ku tersenyum secara tidak langsung"—Chanyeol. Yaoi/Boys Love - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Typo(s)


**OH MY CRUSH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s), Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Summary : Terkadang aku sangat senang saat kau membuat ku tersenyum secara tidak langsung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's side.**

Bibirnya selalu dipenuhi senyuman yang begitu indah, sangat cocok untuk menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tubuh mungilnya, sangat cocok jika bersanding dengan tubuh tinggiku. Dan suara merdunya, membuatku ingin mendengarnya persekian detik. Dan juga jangan lupakan tingkah konyolnya yang membuatku ingin menelannya saat itu juga.

Aku Park Chanyeol, seorang namja tinggi berwajah rupawan. Tidak sedikit yang mengatakan wajahku imut, yeah. Dengan suara Bass yang menambah kharisma dalam diriku. Well, semua itu tak ada artinya saat aku berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki yang sedang melakukan aksi konyolnya, menari seperti member girlband favoritnya—dia Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Astaga dasar anak itu, benar-benar aneh. Tapi aku lebih aneh bisa menyukai orang aneh seperti dia.

"Chan, lihat pujaan hatimu berulah lagi."

"Yeollie, Baekkiemu tampak manis. Aku jadi ingin memakannya~"

"Hyung, Kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Damn.

Godaan diatas sudah biasa menghiasi indra pendengaranku, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae. Tapi, untuk godaan terakhir yang datang dari mulut si cadel ini—Sehun terdengar sedikit menyindir…ya sedikit.

"Hampir seisi kelas mengetahui bahwa kau menyukai Baekhyun Hyung. Kenapa tidak coba mengungkapkan nya saja? Siapa tau dia mem—" Jongin menyumpal mulut si Cadel dengan kertas yang entah kapan melecakannya.

Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan ekspresi…..ntahlah sedikit kesal mungkin.

"Kau cerewet Maknae—Sehun, bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan Hyung," Sindir Jongdae dengan failed seringainya diikuti dengan tawa renyah Jongin.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kami dengan senyum yang selalu merekah diwajahnya. bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Sekarang Baekhyun berdiri tepat disampingku. Oh. Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.

Ku lihat Jongdae, Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum penuh arti ke arah kami. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ku maksud dengan kami?!

"Aku lihat kalian asik sekali, boleh bergabung?" Baekhyun menatap kami satu-persatu, dan tatapannya jatuh kepadaku yang sekarang sedang berusaha menormalkan degup jantung ini.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Jongdae dengan lantang.

"Selamat bergabung." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin melirikku sekilas, "Kami rasa akan ada yang senang sekali…"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun masih menatap ku dengan intens, aku rasa aku mulai tidak tau cara bernafas yang benar.

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Yeah, tentu…"

"Tapi Chanyeol terlihat kurang suka dengan kehadiranku?"

Aku membelakkan mataku mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. Mungkin wajahku terlihat sangat kaku dan berkeringat dingin, dan Baekhyun mentimpulkan begitu saja.

"Kau bercanda Baek?" Jongin terlihat mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sialan.

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol itu menyukaimu makanya dia grogi begitu."

Apa yang barusan Jongdae ucapkan? Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh si mulut ember itu setelah ini. Demi apapun pasti wajahku sangat terlihat merah sekarang.

"Kau pasti tau semua orang menyukaimu, Baek." Sehun benar-benar penyelamat untukku.

Jongin menghela nafas malas, "Termasuk si bodoh itu."

Aku menatap tak suka ke arah Jongin, dia berniat membantu kan? Kenapa harus menyindir segala.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, aku tau."

 **Normal side**

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Chanyeol berteriak sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh sahabat-sahabatnya karena ia berpikir bahwa merekalah yang membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya.

"Calm my baby boy" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras.

Semua menatap Baekhyun heran. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"Apa yang baru dikatakannya barusan?"

"Wow, akhirnya mereka jadian?"

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah ditekuk. Diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Hey, berhenti dulu Park Chanyeol."

"Astaga langkah kakimu benar-benar jauh,"

Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu malu untuk berhenti dan bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun.

Merasa jarak yang sudah cukup dekat, Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Chanyeol. Membuat si empu-nya mau tidak mau berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka bertatapan, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol. Ia harus mendongak sedikit karena tubuhnya Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, dengan yakin ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa lari?"

"A-ku tidak lari. Kau saja yang lambat." Chanyeol terdengar ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lebih aman."

Baekhyun menggandeng lengan kiri Chanyeol, membawanya ke Taman belakang sekolah. Chanyeol hanya menurut—pasrah saja menerima perlakuan gebetan manisnya itu.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Deg.

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi kagetnya setelah disuguhi pertanyaan yang terlalu to the point itu.

"Hey, jawablah."

"Y-ya"

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak mendengarnya, Yeol~"

Dengan gugupp Chanyeol mengulangi pernyataannya, "Ya, aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya tanpa ragu dan terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mantap sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol. Menatapnya penuh harap.

"H-ha? Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal. Menghentakan kaki kanannya kemudian meremas genggamannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tadi kau bilang menyukai ku? Tapi kenapa saat aku menembakmu kau malah bertanya, bukannya menjawab 'iya' saja huh?"

Refleks Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah dari Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau juga menyukaiku, Baek?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat berharap Baekhyun menjawab 'ya' kemudian mengulangi insiden _penembakkan mendadak_ seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku sudah menduga seperti itu."

Harapan Chanyeol pupus sudah. Sekarang ia hanya ingin kembali ke rumahnya dan membaringkan tubuh besarnya itu dikasur kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau iya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnnya, walau tak bisa dipungkiri jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal.

Ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak tau, Baek. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Baekhyun kembali meraih lengan kiri Chanyeol, bergelayut manja disana. Tersenyum _cute_ —menurut Chanyeol.

"A-ada apa?"

Chanyeol dengan gugup berusaha menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari lengannya, walau sedikit—sangat tidak rela sih.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Atau tidak aku akan menciummu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Baek. Meski aku menyukaimu, kau tidak boleh sembarangan menembakku. Aku tau mungkin kau berpikir setelah kita jadian kau akan berusaha men—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Chanyeol membelakkan matanya saat Baekhyun mulai mengemut-emut bibir bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan kedua bahu Baekhyun, berharap anak itu akan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya Baekhyun yang memegang tengkuknya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman sepihak.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka saat ia merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Chanyeol sampai telinganya memerah karena perbuatan nekatnya.

"Kau perlu tau, aku juga menyukaimu. Aku sadar kau selalu memperhatikanku. Well, aku terlalu percaya diri, Yeol. Tapi itu benarkan? Dan dengan anehnya aku juga mulai menyukaimu. Kepercayaan diriku bertambah mengingat kau juga menyukaiku."

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata cantik milik orang yang disukainya itu.

"Tapi—"

"Siapa yang tidak menyukaimu? Kau sangat tampan, manis, tinggi, jago bermain alat musik, dan suaramu yang…"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu.

"Apa jawaban yang kau inginkan, Baek?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Aha, apaan nih? Balik-balik bawa beginian. Singkat banget ya? Emang lagi iseng doang sih jadinya ya begini wkwk. Btw, aku lebih suka uke yang aktif masa/? Ga ngerti kenapa hehe. Yaudah sekian, maaf gantung. Review?**


End file.
